


Late At Night…

by Reyanth



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: Spanning the time after Light loses his memory to the inevitable end of his relationship with L. Both Light and Kira have their way with L, with very different intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on an old account at AFF.net. After re-watching the series and re-reading this piece, I judged it worth re-posting with some slight edits. Enjoy!

Late At Night…

… a young man sat at the edge of his bed, knees propped up before him and a packet of sugar in each hand. He poured first one, then the other packet into his mouth, tipped back his head, and waited for the pure, sweet substance to melt.

It was easier to think on a sugar rush.

And he had a lot to think about. Always. Yet, always there was something in the way of his thought process.

Whenever he tried to focus on the Kira case and put an end to the killings at last, his instincts got in the way. His instincts screamed what was nearly impossible. His instincts warned him and threatened him, and eventually they would break his heart.

His instincts told him without a doubt, against all odds, that Yagami Light was the ‘Kira’ for whom he was searching—the very same Yagami Light who was sprawled out beside him, left arm cuffed to his own right.

The very same Yagami Light he had long since fallen in love with.

It was only natural. Light was his intellectual match. In fact, Light was the only one even close to matching his advanced level of thinking. Furthermore, Light was everything he was not.

Popular, loved, praised, accepted… Light was all of those things, and yet still he seemed to care about the strange, dark youth perched on the edge of the bed who was staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

But that was the trouble, wasn’t it? Light _seemed_ to care, he _seemed_ to be of like mind, he _seemed_ to be against Kira. 99.9% of the facts suggested that he was all of those things. But what of that last 0.1%? What of that tiny shred of doubt—of instinct—that screamed not to trust Yagami Light or risk dying at the hands of the most powerful, ingenious killer ever known to man?

It was easy to get lost chasing one’s tail in circles when emotion came into play.

*

Light resisted the urge to sigh. Ryuzaki was knocking back more sugar, no doubt to fuel his thought processes so that he could ‘think in private’ while Light ‘slept’. The truth was that contrary to Ryuzaki’s belief, Light didn’t sleep much anymore. Rather than sleeping, he lay awake listening to his lover's cogs turn and wondering if the wall between them would ever be knocked down.

Every moment, Ryuzaki’s distrust stared him plainly in the face. The handcuffs, the not so subtle questions—or, rather, interrogations—the sly glances, the comments about Misa and how wonderful a girlfriend she must be…

All the time, it was Misa this, Misa that. Ryuzaki was the one who was supposed to have a crush on her, and yet he was the one drilling Light as to why he'd choose Ryuzaki over her? Granted, it might look a little suspicious that Misa was supposed to be Light’s girlfriend and yet there he was lying naked next to Ryuzaki, but that didn’t make him guilty of mass murder, damn it! Light liked Misa. She was a pretty, smart, and successful idol who seemed to worship him. He was only human. But he was drawn to Ryuzaki by something far more potent that rendered Misa’s obsessive affection moot in his heart. He shared a lot in common with Ryuzaki.

They were both brilliant, had a certain love for justice, were dedicated to seeing Kira brought down, and—most importantly—these facts made them both very lonely even when surrounded with love. Light, for all of his charming pretenses, couldn’t stand the masses of people that swarmed to be near him because he was handsome and intelligent. Until he'd met Ryuzaki—even under such highly strained circumstances—he had never truly _liked_ anyone. Now, he was beginning to wonder if the feelings he had for Ryuzaki didn’t go far beyond that… If only Ryuzaki would trust him.

Light knew he looked suspicious, but despite the doubts even he harbored every so often, he also _knew_ that he was not Kira. He’d thought about it time and time again, and never could he imagine himself in Kira’s shoes. He might share a similar belief that murderers and the most severe criminals deserved death but it was wrong to take matters into one’s own hands. He was just like Ryuzaki; no, better. Ryuzaki had used criminals soon to die as bait. Light had never killed a single person. So why couldn’t Ryuzaki believe him? …Why couldn’t he just choose to trust him?

“Light-kun.”

Damn. He’d sighed out loud.

“You’re awake.”

Light sat up slightly, looking up at Ryuzaki who was craning his neck over his shoulder at an odd angle.

“Aa. The sugar whizzing through your bloodstream woke me up,” Light answered, his expression completely serious.

Ryuzaki turned more naturally to face him. “Is it that loud?” he breathed, a little conspiratorially.

Light cracked a smile. “Aa,” he agreed. “But I’ll forgive you if you let me taste it.”

“You want to drink my blood?” Ryuzaki asked, still with that deadpan face.

“I’d rather just do this,” Light whispered, pulling Ryuzaki to him for a kiss.

His lips curved into a smile even as their tongues entwined. Ryuzaki tasted like a lollipop. Every inch of his mouth was lined with sugar.

Actually, Light never ate much sugar, but lately he’d found himself craving it.

The taste he’d been trained to admire and the feel of Ryuzaki’s dexterous tongue and lips quickly woke up whatever parts of his body may have been sleeping. Briefly, he wondered if Watari was watching and what the old man might think of what he was about to do next…

Quickly, Light flipped them over. He found Ryuzaki most agreeable when not thinking, and the genius detective seemed to have trouble thinking on his back. Seated above his lover, Light deepened the kiss, mapping out the recesses of Ryuzaki’s mouth before breaking free with a few deep breaths. Still with the taste of sugar on his tongue, he began to kiss his way down Ryuzaki’s body until he was low enough that he could throw his lover's legs over his shoulders.

A look of surprise crossed Ryuzaki’s face and Light grinned, sliding his left hand down to the genius’s hip so as not to jerk the handcuffs. Then, he leaned forward and took Ryuzaki’s length into his mouth.

He licked and nibbled at the head, blowing cool air on it and taking his time as Ryuzaki grew harder under his ministrations. Once he could taste beads of liquid at the tip, he took more between his lips, caressing the underside with his tongue and the sides with hollowed cheeks.

Ryuzaki moaned and thrashed every so often; a sure sign that he was enjoying it. As Light paused to kiss the tip with his tongue, he felt fingers thread into his hair, along with the weight of the familiar chain settling over his shoulders and back.

“Ryuzaki,” he whined, “Handcuffs.”

“Sorry, Light-kun,” Ryuzaki panted with crushing seriousness. “There’s nothing I can do about them. They’ll just have to stay on.”

Light glared. That wasn’t what he meant, but of course Ryuzaki would answer in typical fashion, both dodging the real issue and managing to remind Light of their current dissidence, thus bringing his spirits down further.

“Ryuzaki…”

The genius paused, his eyes straying to the chain resting on Light. “Oh. Sorry,” he said, moving it. He waited. “What? You’re not going to continue?”

Sighing, Light buried his frustration yet again. After all, it couldn’t be more than a matter of time until he was proven innocent. If he wasn’t Kira—which he wasn’t—then he’d be freed sooner or later and then he would make full use of both of his hands to torture his lover into rapture.

“No, I’m not going to continue… I have something better in mind,” he replied.

Ryuzaki grinned. “The item that Watari bought is in the bottom drawer.”

Light leaned towards the drawer, watching Ryuzaki warily. He was curious, but also worried. Not even he could predict how Ryuzaki’s mind worked.

His fingers closed about something and he looked. Oh. That’s what it was: Wild Cherry Edible Lube. Sweet, just as Ryuzaki liked, well, everything.

“Wait… You got Watari to buy this?” Light asked, the statement sinking in.

He could just imagine the old man placing the very fruity tube of lubricant on a store counter whilst the shop assistant tried not to look disgusted. He bet Ryuzaki got a kick out of that image, too… Poor Watari.

“Is there a problem?” Ryuzaki asked, a sense of smugness lingering about the upturn of his lips.

Light laughed and shook his head, popping open the tube and taking a little lick of the liquid bead at the top. He shrugged. It tasted okay.

Pouring some over his fingers, he then tossed Ryuzaki the tube and crawled down between his lover’s legs. Handcuffed arm under Ryuzaki’s thigh to hold the leg up, he brushed his index finger over the detective’s entrance.

Ryuzaki shuddered.

“Still sensitive?” Light asked, thinking of the intense sex they’d had just the previous night.

Ryuzaki nodded, spreading his legs a little further. Meanwhile, he raised the tube of lubricant to his mouth, wrapping his lips about it and snacking on it like a tube of jelly.

Light smiled fondly as he felt fingers search out and clasp his own. He was fairly sure Ryuzaki didn’t even notice he’d done so. If it wasn’t for the weight of the handcuffs, it would have been almost romantic.

Brushing his emotions aside before he grew frustrated again, Light leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue over Ryuzaki’s entrance before gently inserting one finger. He took his time, inch by inch, finger by finger. Ryuzaki could be a bit of a masochist sometimes and not tell Light when he was hurting, so Light simply resolved not to hurt him.

He never wanted to hurt Ryuzaki. At least, not any more than one of their little mock battles where Ryuzaki’s feet matched the power of Light’s fists… If he was Kira, his number one goal would be to rid the world of L. He couldn’t imagine even wanting that, let alone doing it, so it was pretty obvious that he could never be Kira.

“Light-kun… If you don’t hurry up, I’ll have you executed,” Ryuzaki breathed.

Damn, but Ryuzaki had a depressing sense of humor.

Light quelled the _Patience is a virtue, and Kira lets the virtuous live_ retort that came instantly to mind, instead opting for the safer, less tension bearing option:

“You can execute me _after_ we catch Kira,” he muttered, rising over Ryuzaki and moving between his lover's legs. They’d long ago learned to maneuver around the handcuffs like an extension of their bodies. Somehow, they managed to position the chain above Ryuzaki’s thigh rather than under it without much hassle, allowing Light to twist the chain around their wrists and bind even their hands together as he shifted to position himself.

He saw the calculating look in Ryuzaki’s eyes and cut the impending words off with his lips. He knew what the reply would be: Because you _are_ Kira?

“Don’t ruin this,” he whispered, needing to believe if only for a little while that there wasn’t such an expansive barrier between them.

One didn’t spend all twenty-four hours every day with a person without getting to know them very well. He felt the moment that Ryuzaki’s investigative nature subsided, replaced by the growing swell of feelings between them.

“I don’t want to execute Light-kun,” Ryuzaki said, as if that had been his intention all along. “So just hurry up,” he finished on a whisper.

A moment later, his breath caught and his eyes closed as Light pressed into him.

It was funny how Light could be feeling the most exquisite pleasure from burying himself in Ryuzaki’s ass and yet what he thought about as they made love was other silly little things. He’d started off with his lips too close to Ryuzaki’s not to kiss him every so often, but as the pleasure grew, his face came to rest on Ryuzaki’s cheek. He could feel his lover’s breath on his own cheek, and suddenly his lips were incredibly sensitive to the soft skin beneath them. Their joined hands weren’t entwined but just the sense of Ryuzaki’s fingertips touching his own made him feel warm and loved.

The soft cry of his name, barely more than a whimper, affected him more than any physical sensation. He paused, buried his face in Ryuzaki’s shoulder, and then resumed with more urgency than before. Their coupling became something far more intimate, as if somehow Light could knock the wall between them down if they just got closer, went deeper, and became so fused together that they could never break apart.

He didn’t notice the tear or two that soaked into Ryuzaki’s hair before he came, whispering his lover’s false name.

*

How naïve he had been! How ridiculous!

And yet it all worked towards the greater good. During the time Light had given up possession of the Death Note, he had so sweetly and innocently fallen in love with his mortal enemy, L.

More importantly, L had fallen in love with him. He had the thorn-in-his-ass detective wrapped around his little finger.

He couldn’t have planned it better!

Still, there was the troublesome fact of lingering feelings. It was a strange experience, suddenly regaining the memories of a personality entirely different from what one knew as reality. It was almost as though Kira now contained two sets of memories. He remembered the truth, and he remembered the lies Light had previously remembered as truth. It was confusing to say the least.

And yet invigorating.

No matter how many times he thought it over, he kept coming back to the fact that he had L right where he wanted him! The situation was just so incredibly convenient and humorous that he couldn’t help enjoying it.

If only he could express that enjoyment in some way.

Instead, he lay on his side, carefully controlling his slack expression and tensionless body. L thought him sleeping.

Then again… Why not truly enjoy his triumph?

Stirring, as if from sleep, Kira half rolled onto his back, blinking sleepily at L who was staring at him expressionlessly. Kira smiled.

“Did I wake you?” L asked, licking a chocolate bar.

Kira made an expression of disgust. “Why aren’t you fat?” he complained, slowly sitting up. Then, he sighed and shook his head. “No, I wasn’t sleeping very well. There’s so much happening at the moment that it’s hard to rest. What about you? Can’t sleep?”

L shook his head, chucking the chocolate bar over his shoulder onto the bedside table. “Too much sugar,” he replied.

Laughing on the outside, Kira snorted internally. Foolish L probably thought he was being cute.

Well… maybe it was a little cute.

A sigh accidentally slipped past Kira’s defenses. He really was struggling with separating memories and emotions. It was hard to stifle the part of him that had fallen for L.

The detective just stared at him. “Is something wrong, Light-kun?”

Kicking himself, Kira shook his head, then stopped mid shake. He could use this.

“Ryuzaki,” he began, staring hesitantly into his lover’s eyes. “Are you still unable to trust me?” he asked, shifting to pull L into his arms. “I think it’s safe to admit that I really care about you. I want to be with you years from now, but… In five years time… In ten years time… Will you still look at me and wonder? I know why you're always up so late at night, watching me and trying to figure out how I could do it—how I could be Kira.”

L hesitated a moment, then shook his head, leaning it against Kira’s shoulder. “It’s... hard to trust you... after being suspicious for so long. But I want to. I was just thinking to myself that you’ve earned my trust and I should show you somehow that I'll learn to trust you from now on.”

Kira’s breath very nearly hitched but he carefully kept his exterior neutral. Meanwhile, his mind shrieked with triumph. His freedom from the handcuffs was a good start but he was happy to encourage this train of thought...

“Show me? How?” he asked, almost worried that his exultation would bleed through.

"Did you have something in mind?" L asked, his voice unusually husky. Even Kira had to admit it was sexy.

A smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. "Tell me your real name?"

L's eyes closed over for a moment and Kira forced himself to laugh.

"That's probably what Kira would say," he said, grinning broadly to prove just how little harm he really meant. "What I want is a little more personal."

L seemed hesitant for a moment, but only a moment, before he folded completely. Kira just couldn't get enough of this mushy love crap!

"Lie down," he whispered. "I'll be right back."

As he tied a black scarf over L's eyes, Kira thought about how simple it would be just to take a knife and slit L's throat. But that would be messy… and dangerous… and telling. Not to mention a boring end to the game he was so close to winning. Yet, to L, the fact that 'Light' didn't do anything to hurt him would build another bond of trust between them. Such a basic mental tactic.

He placed a gentle kiss at the corner of L's lips and then rolled his lover, bring his arms up behind his bare back and tying them with a piece of cord. Briefly, he considered tying L's feet as well, securing him to the bed but he didn't intend to waste much time with this exercise; not when his blood was boiling from the sheer excitement of having his arch nemesis completely under his control.

Taking a moment, Kira admired the shape of L's back. Light had, of course, spent plenty of time appreciating L's body, but his thoughts had been doused in anxiety and frustration. Kira looked at L with fresh eyes, fully appreciating what he was about to claim as his. Soon, it would all be over and there would be no L to appreciate. No enemy to mentally tango with. No-one to oppose him.

Who knew? It might even get very boring without L around.

So Kira did indeed appreciate what was before him.

He ran his hands over the smooth skin of L's back, once again marveling that L never got fat considering the amount of pure sugar he consumed. Of course, he could also feel the subtle muscles hidden beneath the surface that had to exist for L to possess such strength and athleticism—not that anyone could tell. Actually, without the baggy t-shirts, L really had an attractive figure.

Kira slowly lowered himself and dragged his clothed chest up L's back until he was able to place one soft kiss at the nape of the detective's neck. He felt L's bound hands against his stomach and smiled, shifting further forward until his erection grazed his lover's fingers. He could feel the tension in L's body but he had a strong suspicion that a great deal of it had to do with the fact that L was incredibly turned on. For perhaps the first time in his life, L was willingly under someone else's control.

He flexed his fingers, trying to caress Kira's erection and Kira smirked into L's hair as he rolled his hips. His hard, clothed cock pressed into L's bound hands.

Who could stand that much teasing? Having one's mortal enemy practically begging with his body, bound and trusting...

In a rare display of aggression, Kira roughly rolled L onto his back and kissed him. L's lips blindly reached for his when there was even a miniscule molecule of space between them, and if Kira purposely held back now and then just for that, who was to know? He gave in to the high, kissing L roughly, sucking the detective's sweet tongue into his mouth, grazing L's lips with his teeth...

Pure passion could only last so long. The kiss matured and softened, and before Kira knew what he was doing, he'd removed the blindfold from L's eyes so he could see into them.

The action scared him, as did the underlying emotional cause. When was Light going to let go?

"Light-kun?"

Kira only realized that he'd frozen after L quietly questioned him.

"Sorry," he said, feigning embarrassment. "Your eyes are distracting."

"Why?"

Why? Who the hell asks a question like that? The only way not to seem like he was giving a fake answer... was to give the truth. Kira hated that.

"Because every time I look into them I get lost. I wish I could solve all those problems hiding in there so you didn't have to suffer under the weight of them."

Well, it was true. For Light.

"I do have one problem you can solve," L replied bluntly.

Curiosity and paranoia born of experience almost got the better of Kira but he waited patiently. L had let himself be tied and blindfolded. He wasn't acting out of suspicion, for once.

"First, take off your clothes."

Knowing there was more to the 'problem', Kira slowly sat back and stripped off the t-shirt and boxers he had worn to bed due to the cool evening. Once he was naked, he once more leaned over L and waited for the next instruction. Why not? Their whole relationship had been built on games.

"Now take off mine."

Again, Kira did as he was told, his eyes not leaving L's for a moment. Once more he resumed his place above L when finished.

L was nothing if not resourceful. Ignoring his bound hands, he used his agility and wrapped his legs about Kira's waist, crushing their bodies—and erections—together. L's neck snapped back in pleasure and Kira gasped in surprise, grinding further into the friction.

Oh yes. He was going to enjoy this conquest.

"Now for my problem," L gasped. "Take me. Now."

"-But"

Not that Kira cared about hurting L, but Light should.

"Now."

L's solid glare was enough to quell even Kira. He silently rocked a couple of times, allowing them both to enjoy the pleasant sensation of their naked lengths rubbing together. Then, he freed himself from the stranglehold of L's thighs, parting the detective's knees and crawling up between them.

Kira stared down into the eyes of his lover and sworn enemy. The whole situation highly turned him on. Just knowing that L would at last die very soon… Just knowing that L lay beneath him, under his power, completely in his control… Just knowing that L loved him more than any other being… It was really a rush. Too bad L wouldn’t get the joke.

*

_Looking up, the dying boy gazed into the eyes of the one he loved… and also the one he most despised. He knew the truth now. Too bad it was too late…_

*

Kira lost himself, consumed by the warmth of L that was familiar from memory and yet it almost felt like the first time. For him, it was. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt L do the same and aimed for that spot again. This time, a whimper escaped L's lips.

Suddenly, Kira felt a strong desire to kiss those lips as he drove slowly and deeply into L's body—and this time it wasn't an act of possession or cruelty. This time he just wanted—needed—to feel those lips under his.

So he bent low and pressed his own lips against L's even as he grazed that spot inside of L that caused the detective's heart-beat to jump. Kira could feel it beating against his chest. L's life. L's spirit.

Their tongues danced, tightly at first, but the kiss grew messier as Kira's hips sped up of their own volition. Eventually, his lips slipped to press against L's cheek as he drove relentlessly into the hot, writhing body beneath him. It was the most incredible sensation, driving Kira past the point of pleasure and into a state of ecstasy he hadn't known could exist.

And he lost himself. At that moment, at that point in time, he loved L above anything else, above himself and above his ambition... In that moment, he was Light again.

And then reality came crashing back with a pleasure beyond words, and Kira spent himself into a man who would surely die very soon at his will.

*

_As the light faded from L's eyes... For just a moment, Light hesitated. For just a moment, his heart broke. For just a moment, he felt the most incredibly overwhelming sense of loss._

_And then… Then, he crushed it, buried it, and forced himself to look into L’s dying eyes. A manic grin spread across Kira's lips. This was his victory._

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only Death Note fic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
